Angels of the Underworld
by TaintedEmpress13
Summary: Black… the color that represented Darkness. Red…the color that represented Blood. White… the color that represented Nothingness. Blue… the color that represented Vengeance. Four Angels consumed by Darkness. Once were kind and caring, now cold and cruel.Too rid the world of evil, their ancestors sacrificed so much to seal 'his' power. Now it is their turn to finish what was started.


**This is my first fanfic so I hope you all like it.**

Prologue

Long ago, maybe about 400 years ago, there was a dark wizard, his name was, Zeref. Those who stood up to him died a terrible death, of course not many people stood up to him, mage or not. They were afraid, afraid of his power that they didn't even try to do what was right. Even the Magic Council hid in fear.

One day when Zeref was finishing off some rebels, four brave women stopped him.

"Zeref, you must stop this nonsense." One of them said.

"She is correct if you continue this then, the whole of Earthland will disappear… completely." The second said.

Zeref merely ignored them, he laughed and laughed. Who would have thought that four harmless women would even stand up to him, let alone non-mages.

" Zeref, please." The first one pleaded, her pure white eyes stared at his blood red ones.

She moved towards him, her hand outstretched in a friendly gesture. Zeref on the other hand did not want her touching him so he used his Death Wave. One of them, the woman with black hair suddenly outstretched her hand in a manner of summoning something, as she did so, a black, transparent barrier appeared and protected her and her companions.

"Don't go thinking we're useless, Zeref." She stated, threateningly.

"If you're here to finish me off, why don't you try," He then beckoned them forward. "And we'll see if you will all die."

"We will see." The redhead said as she then ran towards him and attacked, as she did so his whole body stopped moving and he didn't understand.

"Wha – what's happening. Why can't I move!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Zeref? Can't protect yourself against four ordinary Mages, let alone women." The blunette taunted.

"Lillianna!"The white haired mage scolded the blunette. "Don't taunt him."

"That doesn't matter right now Helena." The red head told her.

"B- but Akame –"

"No buts Helena!" The raven haired commanded.

"Understood Demina." Helena whispered before getting in a fighting stance.

"Hahaha! Do you four really think you could defeat a great wizard like me. Pathetic! You're all just throwing your lives away."Zeref laughed.

But… he didn't laugh for long…

SMACK!

Zeref stumbled backwards at the force of the slap.

"Don't you dare look down on me and my friends!" Helena angrily yelled at him.

'Helena.' The three mages thought before smirking.

"Alright then…" Lillianna's body was suddenly being circled by a mixture of lightning magic and wind magic.

"Let's show this Dark Wizard…" Akame grinned as chains and rocks started floating around her.

"That he's made a big mistake messing with women" Demina smirked and beckoned all shadows towards her, as she did so her fists started to light up with fire.

"Yes, let's." Helena's arms were then covered by ice, and not just ordinary ice, they were blood red. She was even surrounded by Poison.

"We won't back down!" They yelled with determination in their eyes and attacked. Helena attacked first kneading him in the abdomen, then piercing his stomach with her sharp ice-like arms. Demina followed suit and punched him with her flaming fists, sending him upwards. Lillianna then punched him with much force that he crash landed, if, of course Akame had not punched him. He flew at about one kilometer away.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THAT EASILY!"Zeref yelled as he himself lunged forward, and the next thing they knew, all five of them were engaged in battle.

~_**Angels**_~

For days they fought. Soon the days became weeks, and weeks became months. They still fought even if they were now very tired. But now, there were only four of them left for Helena had fallen, not dead, just… weak and sore. After sometime of fighting, Zeref finally gave in.

"I surrender." He said.

"You do?" Demina asked in disbelief, I mean who wouldn't be surprised that the great Zeref has surrendered.

"Zeref, if you must know we will have to seal your power, so you understand?" Akame asked him receiving a nod.

"Very well then." Lillianna said.

"Helena."

"I'm here."

"Alright then…let's start." The three girls nodded at Demina and outstretched both arms toward Zeref. As they did so a bright light occurred. When the light dispersed Zeref stood, unharmed.

"Did we do it right?" Helena eagerly asked.

"I'm not certain."Akame answered before turning to Demina who nodded.

"Zeref," Zeref turned to Demina. "Try using Death Wave."

"You can't be serious?!" His eyes widened.

"I am."

"She's not."

"WHAT THE HELL, AKAME!" Akame merely shrugged, unaffected.

"Fine." Zeref said as he used Death Wave.

"We weren't able to seal your magic." Lillianna said with disappointment.

"How then?" Demina asked.

"Why don't we divide his power." Helena suggested after all if Zeref was a powerful wizard, his magic would be weak when divided so they could be able to seal his power.

"Good idea, Helena!" Demina praised her friend.

"If we divide his power we'll have to guard them." Lillianna said understanding her friends idea.

"Okay, let's do this!" Demina fist pump in the air.

So they went on to dividing his powers. **(Don't ask okay, I don't even know how they divide his powers.) **When they finished, they felt great power surge through them.

"Since the four of you have each of my powers, you have to promise not to use them." Zeref told the girls.

They nodded in reply.

"I bid my farewell then, good luck," Zeref left before whispering something. "Angels of the Underworld."

~_**Angels**_~

**Black**… the color that represented **Darkness**.

**Red**…the color that represented **Blood**.

**White**… the color that represented **Nothingness**.

**Blue**… the color that represented **Vengeance**.

**Four Angels consumed by Darkness.**

**Once were they so kind and caring, soon so cold and cruel.**

**Why? What have we to deserve such evil in this world.**

_Why you ask?_

_Because of your cowardice we have this gift and curse._

_We are no longer your ever so kind Angels, we are now the…_

Angels of the Underworld.

_Black… I am now the Angel of Darkness and Torture._

_Red… I am now the Angel of Death and Suffering._

_White… I am now the Angel of Destruction and Sorrow._

_Blue… I am now the Angel of Vengeance and Agony._

**Please R&R :) I will really appreciate it.**


End file.
